I Can't Stand to see you in Pain
by TheLostSpirit
Summary: WARNING!: If you want to read the manga until the end, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS! Thank you... I wanted to ease your pain, and I just want to love you with you by my side, forever. KxT Oneshot


**Hello again! I just got done, basically, reading the Furuba manga for Volume 14, and I had to see the rest of the manga :3 So what do I do? I go online and find the scans that's what! And I saw this chapter, and I needed to write about Kyo's thoughts about it AFTER the kiss... that popped into my mind :3 **

**If you are not a fan of spoilers... Please don't read this :D Thank you!**

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Furuba... I never will either :P _

((This is in Kyou's PoV))

--------------------------------------

I couldn't believe, after all of these hours, that I actually kissed you. I don't even believe that it was reality. I wanted to believe that it was a dream, or even a fantasy. But then again, I don't want it to be a fantasy, I want it to be real. I want to be able to do that again, and I want to love you more.

_Even after this ordeal, I still want to let you know I love you._

After I heard from Shigure's house that you fell off a cliff, and you aren't responding _at all_, I ran. I ran as fast as I could, just to get to you. I needed to be by your side. You couldn't be all alone lying there, and that damn rat being by you isn't helping either.

_I don't care if I am jealous. That's more of a reason that I love you._

I saw you, and all that I saw was pain all across your face. Your body looked like it was in pain, and that's not you. You always, always have a smile on your face. This… this face you had on was not like you. It's never on you, and it didn't suit you.

_Pain. You try to take it all away from us. But now, I see it in you. I want to be able to get rid of that in you._

I knelt down, and I wanted to hold you. I wanted to tell you that everything was all right. I wanted to be with you through this mess. I wanted to tell you the truth: I love you. Rat boy didn't want me to touch you, and my heart felt sad. If I were to move you, and if rat boy wasn't there, you might've been seriously hurt.

_I don't want you to be hurt from my hands. I want to heal you._

I saw something, and I don't even know what it is right now. I can't figure it out. It was like, when I was kneeling beside you, you wanted something to reach me, you wanted to tell me something, but your body refused to. I don't know what you wanted to tell me, but whatever it is, it wants to wait.

_Tell me what's on your mind. I wouldn't mind. Just tell me._

You opened your eyes, and I was relieved that you were able to. But your eyes… they seemed sad. Like something was hurting you, and it wasn't physical pain. It was more emotional. You told me everything is all right, but it's not. You weren't all right when I saw you.

_I don't care if you say you are fine. All I know is that you don't look fine to me._

I didn't want to worry. I didn't want to even _think_ that something was wrong. But there was. You tried to move, and that worried me even more. But thankfully, you just moved your arm and I captured your hand, and nothing fatal happened.

_I want to hold your hand, no matter if you love me or not. My love will still grow._

I told you not to move. I thought I was scolding you. When you closed your eyes, I had to see you have no pain on your face. I couldn't bear with the pain on your face then. I repeated myself for you not to move, and I leaned even closer.

_You were becoming colder when I leaned towards your gorgeous face._

I felt like I was the prince waking up Sleeping Beauty. I wanted to see you open your eyes again, and I felt that it was the right thing to do, like something in me wanted me, _desired _me to kiss you. It might've been something you didn't want, but something inside me desperately wanted me to do it.

_Sleeping Beauty, please awaken before me. Your brown eyes are all I want to see._

After all of this, I feel like you are lonely again. All alone, in that hospital, I feel that you are lonely. You want someone to be near you. You are probably sleeping, in a cold, dark place, while you are drifting into the darkness in search of your light.

_I want to be your light. I want to be the one that takes you out of the dark._

I want to be near you now, but you may or may not want me there after all of this. I must be the last person on your mind.

_I want to be the one that you love. I want to share my love with yours, and live happily ever after. _

---------------------

**Horray! This took me like, 10 minutes since I thought about it when I was roaming around bored XD Oops. Oh well. Anyways, those quotes... I thought up about 5 seconds after reading the whole paragraph, then I moved on to the next one. Whoops! I thought this was a cute idea, since you really don't get a pov on it... :3 But I just liked the kiss, so I just HAD to write about it.**

**I might write another one, but with school starting tomorrow, I might just do it on the weekends. Until then!**


End file.
